Teenage assbutts in love
by Gryffindor128
Summary: High school au! Cas and Dean have been friends since the beginning of time, but everything changed after Cas came out as gay. It's hard being a gay couple in a homophobic town, and it's even harder in high school Warning: homophobia, smut (13 but rated M for safety), abuse and strong language.
1. Chapter 1

Cas took a deep breath and entered the hell hole that was high school. It didn't help that his only friend was now his older brother. Or that he was gay. That ruined everything.  
Cas sighed as he felt all eyes on him. He noticed the whispering in the hall; people avoiding him like the plague; but worst of all- the football team would be here soon.  
"Hey, faggot."  
Michael called out, tapping Cas on the shoulder.  
"That's not my name, Michael."  
Cas replied, turning to face him.  
"You should know that."  
"Well, you don't deserve to get called by your real name- you're a disgrace to the family!"  
Cas sighed.  
"Listen, just let me get through my day, what's your problem."  
"What's my problem? There's something not natural about you Cas- you like boys."  
"That's not unatural Michael, it's just who I am. And you, as my brother, should accept that."  
Cas gasped, and keeled over- having been winded due to Michael punching him in the stomach.  
"You're no brother of mine."  
Michael sneered, as the rest of the football team laughed at him.  
All except Dean. Dean just stared blankly at Cas. One could have called it sympathy, but Cas knew that wasn't possible- not after the way Dean had acted when Cas came out to him. He started ignoring him, spent more time with the football team, and less time with Cas, and now he'd gotten himself a new girlfriend- Lisa. That's what hurt the most. It's not like Cas expected Dean to feel the same way about him- not that Cas ever told him about his feelings- but it still hurt. 14 years of friendship, over with just two words.  
*flashback*  
"I'm gay."  
Dean's eyes widened as Cas said the words that would change their friendship for what seemed like forever.  
"Well? Aren't you going to say something?"  
Cas asked, he leant over to place a hand on Dean's shoulder.  
"Listen, I know this may be difficult to understand.."  
He flinched as Dean drew back from him, and stormed to the corner of the room.  
Dean couldn't even look at him.  
"Cas- you can't be gay."  
Cas could feel tears stinging his eyes.  
"Why not?"  
"Because...because it's not natural to have these feelings about a man!"  
Dean yelled, though he felt a crack in his voice. Dean knew he was trying to convince himself more than telling Cas.  
"Well, if that's how you feel, then I guess we can't be friends anymore."  
Cas replied, getting up to storm out of the room.  
"Why would I want to be friends with someone like you?"  
Dean retorted. He regretted it as soon as he said it. He was still facing away from Cas.  
"Goodbye Dean."  
Was all Cas could get out before storming out, sprinting back to his house so that he could disappear into a puddle of tears.  
*flash back ends*  
But that was all behind him now. He shouldn't think about Dean anymore, even though he did...everyday.


	2. Chapter 2

Dean went through the day, thinking about the events of the morning, he should have helped Cas. He thought to himself.  
There was loads of things he should have done.  
But that didn't help him now.  
He sighed as Lisa approached him at lunch. She was a nice girl, but... there was something missing- Dean just didn't know what.  
His eyes scanned the room, to see Cas sitting alone at their table. Or what used to be their table.  
Dean wanted nothing more than to join Cas.  
Maybe tomorrow. Dean thought to himself.  
"You always say that." Dean muttered to no one in particular.  
"What?" Lisa asked, sliding herself further up Dean's thigh.  
"Nothing," Dean said. "Lisa- there's a whole bunch of seats on the table, can u sit on one of them so I can eat?"  
Lisa frowned.  
"Okay Dean."  
He was being moody today. It was never god to argue when he was in one of his moods. Lisa knew that.  
"Screw it."  
Dean said, getting up.  
"Where are you going?"  
Lisa asked, brushing her hand against Dean's cheek, and spreading her legs slightly to reveal more of her thighs.  
Dean let his eyes travel up her legs.  
"I have to go."  
Dean mumbled, turning away. He found himself walking towards Cas' table.  
What the hell am I doing? Dean thought to himself.  
"Hey." Dean said, sitting down next to Cas as if it were the most casual thing in the world.  
Cas' eyes widened.  
"Dean- what are you doing here?"  
Dean sighed.  
"I just wanted to apologise."  
Cas rolled his eyes and looked over to the football team's table.  
"Listen Dean, if this is some kind of practical joke- I don't appreciate it."  
Dean leant forward, gazing softly into Cas' eyes.  
"Cas. It's not a joke. I want to apologise, I acted so shitty back then, but I was going through some stuff that I didn't really understand. And I just...I want you back in my my life man. You're my family...I need you."  
Cas gulped, before gesturing towards the football team- who were giving the pair angry glares.  
"What about them?"  
Cas asked.  
"Screw them!"  
Dean said, before proceeding to catch Cas up about his life.  
Cas smiled as he watched Dean's shimmering green eyes light up with passion as he talked.  
He loved Dean's exaggerated hand gestures...his perfect, pouting lips...his toned, muscular shoulders...  
"Cas!"  
Dean yelled, clicking in the blue eyes boy's face, snapping him back to reality.  
Dean smirked.  
"You're not checking me out, are you?"  
Cas blushed.  
"N-no..certainly not!"  
Cas stuttered.  
Dean laughed.  
"So anyway, what's been new with you, other than your dickwad brother?"  
Dean asked.  
Cas stared blankly, thinking about the Michael, Lucifer and Raphael back home- they had made his life a living hell- without the knowledge of their dad, but Cas was sure he would take things the same way- so it would be better if he didn't know.  
Dean noticed Cas' vacant expression and quickly changed the subject.  
"So...have you got a boyfriend?"  
Cas' eyes widened as he turned to look at Dean.  
Dean slapped his face to his palm. Maybe that wasn't the right thing to say. Dean thought to himself.  
Cas grinned.  
"Why? Are you looking to fill the position?"  
Cas teased, playfully punching Dean in the arm.  
Dean blushed as he felt the heat rising in his cheeks.  
"W-what? No!"  
Dean said, gulping slightly at Cas' emphasis on the word 'fill'.  
"Calm down, Dean."  
Cas chuckled. Dean laughed along with him.  
The pair talked through lunch, as if nothing had changed.  
"Hey Dean, I think we should spend some time together after school."  
Cas said, hoping to postpone going home for as long as possible.  
"I have football practise after school Cas, but I should be free after five."  
Cas sighed. That was even better.  
"That's fine. I can go to the library-"  
"-and I can meet you there and we can go to."  
"The Roadhouse."  
The said simultaneously.  
They looked up at each other, smiling. They gazed into each other's eyes, Cas let his eyes drift to Dean's lips briefly, before returning to their intense eye contact.  
Their blissful silence was interrupted by the shrill shriek of the school bell.  
"Better get to class," Dean exclaimed, grabbing his bag and smoothly swinging it round his shoulder.  
"See you later Dean."  
Cas called out.  
"Okay huggy bear."  
Dean replied, wincing as he said it.  
Did he just call Cas "huggy bear"?  
Dean thought to himself- why the fuck did I say that?!  
Cas smiled, but then squinted in confusion. Did Dean just call him huggy bear?  
Cas brushed it off, but he could barely focus in history- he was too excited about tonight.


	3. Chapter 3

Dean was late. Dean was never late. Cas looked worriedly at his watch. Maybe something terrible had happened? Cas rolled his eyes. He was just over reacting- dean probably took a long shower, or maybe practise was running late.  
Cas suddenly felt himself walking towards the changing rooms.  
What was he doing- Dean was probably fine- Cas thought to himself.  
But he entered the changing room anyway.  
Cas almost threw up at the sight in front of him.  
There was Dean, wrapped in a bloody towel, lying on the floor, semi conscious.  
He had a black eye and swollen lip, his chest and back were battered and bruised and blood was spouting from his torso.  
Cas ran over to him.  
"Dean! What happened?"  
Dean let out a pained groan.  
"The guys, they were being dicks."  
Was all Dean managed to croak out. He looked up at Cas, with tears stinging his eyes.  
"We have to get some help, let's call an ambulance."  
Dean grabbed Cas' shirt.  
"No! My parents will get involved- my dad can't know."  
Cas looked at Dean, confused.  
"Dean, you're seriously hurt- you need to go to the hospital."  
Dean tugged harder at Cas collar, so that their lips were almost touching- Cas could feel Dean's exasperated breaths against his cheek.  
"You don't understand!"  
Dean sobbed, wiping his tears on Cas' shirt.  
Cas helped Dean to sit up, before letting him rest his head on his shoulder and cry.  
"Dean- why don't you want your dad to know...what's going on?"  
Cas said, gazing softly into Dean's eyes.  
"Please- it's just easier if no one else knows."  
Dean shuddered, suddenly very aware that he was wearing nothing but a towel.  
"Cas can you get my clothes please."  
Dean croaked, his nervous voice cracks were very evident.  
"Yeah sure."  
Cas said, tossing Dean his clothes.  
"Thanks."  
Dean said, looking up at Cas.  
"I'll just...look away..."  
Cas said, turning around.  
Dean let out a groan of pain as he got up.  
"Son of a bitch!"  
Dean yelled.  
"Cas...I need some help..."  
Dean said meekly.  
Cas attempted to walk over to him, with his eyes shut.  
Dean rolled his eyes.  
"Cas if you're going to help me, you need to be able to see.  
"Yeah...right..."  
Cas said, opening his eyes.  
Dean was still covered by the towel. Cas wasn't sure if this was good or bad.  
"Don't worry, you don't need to do much, I just need your help to stand."  
Dean said, wrapping an arm around Cas.  
Cas gripped Dean's arm, and placed his free arm around Dean's back, supporting him.  
"Thanks."  
Dean said, before putting his underwear on and letting his towel drop to the floor.  
Cas took a moment to look Dean up and down; even though he was bruised and covered in blood- he was sexier than Cas remembered.  
Cas let his eyes linger at Dean's exposed, toned, muscular abs, and then let his eyes drift to Dean's crotch...if only Dean's hands weren't covering his-  
"Cas!"  
Cas snapped back to reality.  
"Yes?"  
"Can you pass me my jeans?"  
"Yeah..sure, Dean."  
Cas blurted out, passing Dean the jeans.  
"Now this I may need a little help with."  
Dean said, clearly struggling in his attempt to pull his jeans on.  
"Why don't you sit on the bench and I'll help you pull them on."  
Cas said, going over to help Dean.  
"Okay, lie flat on your back."  
Dean did as he instructed, but shot up and let out a help of pain as his back hit the hard metal bench.  
"Maybe not Cas."  
Dean chuckled.  
"Stick your legs out."  
Cas said, before kneeling in front of Dean, who had already pulled his jeans up to his knees.  
"Can you lift yourself up?"  
Cas asked.  
Dean did as instructed, and lifted himself off the bench, so that Cas could slide the jeans up his legs.  
Cas savoured the moment. He slowly slid his hands up Dean's thighs, pulling the fabric further and further. He enjoyed the hitch in Dean's breath, as Cas gently grazed his thigh. Cas looked up at Dean and grinned, the green eyed boy gave him a nod and a smirk.  
Cas let his hand drift, and gently caressed Dean's inner thigh, he inched his hand forward, and swore he heard Dean let out a small moan. His hand moved further, closer and closer to Dean's  
"Thanks buddy!" Dean shouted abruptly, before zipping up his jeans.  
Dean put on his shirt and jacket, and, despite the black eye, his injuries were practically invisible.  
He grinned at Cas.  
"Still wanna hit the Roadhouse?"  
Dean asked.  
"Always."  
Cas replied. Dean wrapped his arm around the blue eyed boy, for stability of course, and they proceeded to their favourite diner, the Roadhouse- just like old times.


	4. Chapter 4

"Hey Ellen."  
Dean said, casually taking a seat at their old booth.  
"Hey Dean- Cas!"  
She shouted, pulling the blue-eyed boy into a hug.  
"Ellen."  
Cas replied, he missed her, she was like a second mother to the boys.  
"Why haven't I seen you around recently?" Ellen asked, playfully punching Cas in the arm.  
"I don't know I guess Dean and I kind of...fell out?"  
"Fell out?- is that why you've been coming here all sad and moping?"  
Dean blushed.  
"Ellen...!"  
She smirked  
"Okay, okay, the usual then?"  
"Of course."  
"Take of those shades boy, were you raised in a barn?"  
Yelled Ellen.  
Dean sighed, removing his sunglasses.  
Ellen gasped.  
"Dean- what happened? Who hurt you? I'll kill em!"  
She growled angrily.  
"It doesn't matter, just don't tell dad."  
Dean said, giving her a pleading look.  
"Okay."  
She said, gently rubbing Dean's cheek.  
"I'll get you boys your food."  
Cas twiddled his thumbs and looked around nervously.  
"What's wrong?"  
Dean asked, reaching his hand over and brushing a hand over Cas' arm.  
"I'm scared to go home."  
Cas whimpered, Dean's gaze softened.  
"That's okay- just stay at mine."  
Dean's immediate offer surprised Cas.  
"Won't your dad mind?"  
Dean shrugged.  
"By the time we get home, my dad will be too drunk to notice- probably passed out on the couch or something- and we can just sneak into my room through the window."  
Cas gave a sigh of relief.  
"Thanks Dean."  
Cas said.  
"Anytime."  
Dean replied.  
"I missed you."  
Dean thought to himself.  
Shit! He had said that out loud.  
Cas grinned.  
"I missed you too Dean."  
Cas replied, staring fondly into Dean's eyes. He felt the heat in his cheeks rise as Dean's eyes drifted to Cas' lips.  
"Dean-I.."  
Cas mumbled, going to lean forward, but they were interrupted by Ellen's sudden appearance- but she had burgers- so Cas silently forgave her.  
Dean drew back as Ellen arrived. Were he and Cas about to...kiss? Did he want to kiss Cas? Maybe he did... his head was spinning, but he soon relaxed after taking a big bite out of his burger.  
Cas smiled as Dean wolfed down his burger- he always loved to eat. Probably because John never fed them properly at home, Cas thought to himself.  
They had soon finished their burgers, and headed back to Dean's place.

"Shhh..."  
Dean whispered.  
Cas nodded in understanding, and followed Dean around the side of the house, until they were directly underneath Dean's bedroom window.  
Cas wondered if Dean's room had changed since the last time they'd been there...since...  
That was behind them now. He gazed fondly on as Dean climbed up the wall, using the grooves in the wall, probably ones that he had made- Dean was always clever like that.  
It was a short climb, but Cas watched on in awe.  
"Come on."  
Dean said.  
Cas gulped- he was never going to be able to do this!  
Dean chuckled, leaning out the window, so that he was practically falling out.  
"Don't worry- I'll help you up, you just have to climb up like three steps."  
Dean called down.  
"Dean- what if you fall?"  
"I won't get hurt- you'll break my fall!"  
Dean teased.  
Cas rolled his eyes.  
"That's not comforting Dean!"  
"I know."  
"You're a dick!"  
Cas laughed.  
"I know."  
Dean gave him the patented shit-eating Dean Winchester smirk.  
"I love you."  
"I know."  
Dean chuckled.  
"I didn't know you liked Star Wars Cas!"  
Thank god- Cas thought to himself- Dean thought he was quoting Star Wars.  
"Things change, I guess."  
Was all Cas could say, before proceeding to climb nervously up the wall.  
Dean helped him up, grabbing his hand, and then wrapping another arm around Cas' waist.  
Cas shuddered at the contact, once they had reached the window sill, Dean fell back, still clutching tightly onto Cas' waist. They were both breathing heavily, Cas lying on top of Dean, his hands either side of his head, mainly to brace the impact of hitting the floor, but also to stop his and Dean's lips from touching.  
Dean burst into a fit of laughter.  
Cas did the same, but in doing so, let his hands buckle and his lips collide with Dean's. At first he felt Dean draw back in surprise, and he was going to pull away, but then he felt Dean kiss back too, and was certain as he he felt Dean's hands snake up his back.  
Cas brushed his tongue against Dean's lips and grinned slightly as Dean opened his mouth. Cas slipped his tongue into Dean's mouth. Dean let out a small moan as Cas' tongue hit the back of his throat, and Cas groaned back from the vibrations this caused.  
Cas finally pulled away.  
"Dean..."  
Cas half moaned, half panted.  
"When did you...start having...feelings..."  
Cas groaned.  
Dean smiled.  
"I don't know Cas...I started feeling like this...before you told me you were gay."  
Cas' eyes widened.  
"So...why did you react the way you did?"  
Dean sat up, letting his hands roam over Cas' chest while he answered, his breath hitches as he felt Cas' pounding heartbeat, which seemed to match his own.  
"I...I couldn't face up to my feelings- I'd always been taught it was wrong to feel like that- it was confusing- not to mention you were my best friend...I was just so frustrated with myself, cause I couldn't figure it out- but I took it out on you that day, it was wrong. I'm sorry about that day Cas...I guess I just didn't understand..."  
Cas gazed softly into Dean's eyes.  
"Understand what?"  
"Understand...my feelings for you."  
Dean said bluntly.  
Cas stared at him, eyes wide with shock.  
"You have feelings...for me?"  
Dean laughed.  
"God- wasn't it blindingly obvious?"  
Cas grinned. He supposed it was, looking back on everything.  
Dean turned away,  
"I understand if you don't feel the same way."  
He gasped slightly as Cas placed a hand on each of Dean's cheeks, turning his face towards to him before pulling him in for a deep kiss.  
Cas pulled away, forming the half smile that Dean loved.  
"Dean Winchester, you must be incredibly blind- of course I do."


	5. Chapter 5

Cas stood up, kissing Dean hungrily, pushing him against the side of the bed.  
"Cas..."  
Dean mumbled, putting his hands out in order to push Cas away.  
"I don't think I'm ready to...go all the way..."  
Cas smiled.  
"That's okay, Dean."  
Cas said, grabbing a blanket and laying it on the floor.  
"What are you doing?"  
Dean asked.  
"What we used to do when I stayed over- sleeping on the floor."  
Dean smirked.  
"Cas, just because we're not gonna be having sex, doesn't mean we can't share the same bed."  
Dean pulled Cas towards him, snaking his arms around his waist, leaning in for a kiss. He twisted them around and pushed Cas onto the bed.  
Dean maintained eye contact while removing his clothes.  
"I thought you said we weren't gonna be having sex..."  
"We're not."  
Dean replied.  
Cas grinned.  
"Well I'm not sure I can control myself around you, especially if we're sharing a bed."  
Dean gave Cas his patented, shit eating, Dean Winchester grin.  
"Well, you're gonna have to."  
He smirked as he noticed Cas' eyes lingering on his exposed toned abs.  
Dean slowly slid his jeans down, Cas' eyes drifted to Dean's crotch, which was only covered by his black boxers.  
Dean leant over and removed Cas' shirt for him, slowly unbuttoning the blue eyed boy's shirt before pressing his lips to his chest.  
Cas moaned at the contact.  
Dean continued to move his lips down Cas' torso, grinning as he unzipped Cas' jeans, and carefully removed them- as if Cas was delicate and breakable.  
He smirked up at Cas before playing with the waistband of his boxers, teasing him.  
"Dean you don't have to do anything..."  
Cas sighed, lying back.  
Dean slid his hands further down.  
"But Cas..."  
Dean groaned.  
Cas closed his eyes, waiting for Dean's touch.  
He sat up in surprise as Dean quickly retracted his hands, got up, and turned off the light.  
"Wasn't going to anyway."  
Dean said with a smug smirk.  
"Dick."  
Cas replied, laughing.  
Dean smiled.  
"Coming from the guy with the boner."  
Cas rolled his eyes.  
"That's not fair..."  
He gasped slightly as he felt Dean's arms wrap around his waist, his soft lips placing a trail of kisses down the nape of his neck.  
"Goodnight Cas."  
Dean whispered.  
"Goodnight Dean."  
Cas replied, placing his hand on top of Dean's, and lightly grazing his thumb.  
They slept peacefully.


	6. Chapter 6

Dean woke with a start. He heard banging on the door.  
"Dean! Get your lazy, good for nothing ass down here now!"  
John yelled.  
Dean panicked- Cas' head was resting on his chest, and although they weren't naked, things looked questionable.  
"Dean- get up or I'm breaking down this door."  
"Dad- some privacy please- haven't you ever heard of closing the goddamn door!"  
Dean yelled back, he sniggered to himself at the panic! At the disco reference he made.  
He looked at Cas.  
"What's so funny?"  
Cas asked.  
"Did you not here the perfect P!ATD reference I just made?"  
Cas squinted with confusion.  
"P!ATD?"  
Dean rolled his eyes.  
"If don't know who Brendon Urie is, can you even call yourself a gay guy?"  
"Yes Dean, because I am attracted to men."  
Dean raised his hands in frustration.  
"Just get in the closet!"  
Dean yelled.  
Cas grinned.  
"But I already came out."  
Dean sighed.  
"Oh, so now you wanna make jokes?"  
Dean pushed Cas into the cupboard.  
"Just stay there until I say so."  
Dean closed the cupboard door and proceeded to clear the clothes from the floor.  
"DEAN!"  
John barked angrily, barging through the door.  
"What?"  
Dean asked innocently.  
"Dean- I asked you to come downstairs!"  
"Why?"  
"Because apparently you got into a fight at school."  
Dean frowned.  
"Dad, it wasn't a fight, it was more of an attack. The football team were saying some bad things about Cas, I defended him, and they attacked me. Look at these bruises!"  
Dean yelled back, gesturing at his black eye and back.  
John was taken aback. But not for the right reason.  
"Cas? You've been consorting with that faggot!"  
Dean's eyes widened at the word.  
"Don't talk about Cas like that!"  
Dean retorted.  
John approached Dean, glaring angrily at him.  
"I'll talk about him however I like- that boy is a disgrace!"  
"He's a better man than you'll ever be!"  
Dean shouted, immediately covering his mouth with his hand.  
He cowered as John marched up to him.  
"I-I'm sorry dad, I didn't mean it..."  
Dean whimpered. It was too late.  
John struck him hard across the face. Dean clutched at his bleeding nose.  
"Get back up, boy."  
John barked at him.  
Dean did as he was told, knowing what was coming.  
But he still held hope that his dad would stop.  
John struck Dean's already bruised stomach, causing Dean to keel over, and cry out in agony.  
"Real men don't cry."  
John growled.  
"Unless.." John leant over, picking Dean up by his throat, and pinning him to the wall.  
"You're a faggot too!"  
John punched Dean's throat, causing him to gasp for air, then squeezing his throat tightly.  
John was an ex marine, he knew what he was doing.  
He looked Dean in the eyes.  
"You were already a fuck up Dean."  
John said, sounding disappointed.  
"I knew you would never amount to anything- and I could deal with that. But you really disgust me, you're a disgrace. I hate you."  
Dean writhed in pain as John kept him locked against the wall. Tears stinging his eyes. His dad had never said he hated him before- or hit him this hard.  
Dean could feel everything slipping away as the world around him slowly faded to black.


	7. Chapter 7

Suddenly, the pressure had been released from Dean's throat. Dean looked up to see Cas, whacking John across the face, knocking him out cold.  
"Thanks Cas."  
Dean panted, tears streaming down his cheeks.  
Cas walked up to him, reaching his arms out for a hug. Dean collapsed into them and cried on Cas' shoulder.  
"Dean...I didn't realise things were so bad...why didn't you tell me?"  
Dean sighed.  
"I don't know...I guess I thought asking for help would be like...being weak."  
Cas sighed.  
"Dean- you don't have to be strong all the time."  
He placed a reassuring hand on Dean's shoulder.  
"YES I DO!"  
Dean cried back.  
"Because if I don't- Sammy's gonna get hurt- and he's the one thing that I got right..and I...I..."  
Dean slumped on the floor in a heap of tears. Cas cradled him in his arms, wiping his cheeks.  
"Dean...Sam is a great kid, you did a great job raising him- but you shouldn't have had to. Your dad is the problem. Not you. You're amazing Dean- don't let anyone tell you otherwise."  
Dean sobbed, looking into Cas' eyes.  
"Cas, stop lying to me- I know I'm a screw up- but I don't want Sammy or anyone to know about this- cause then they'll think  
I'm-"  
"I SWEAR TO GOD IF YOU SAY WEAK I WILL THROW YOU OUT THE WINDOW DEAN WINCHESTER! WHY DONT YOU BELIEVE ME WHEN I TELL YOU THAT YOU ARE SMART AND KIND AND GENEROUS AND AMAZING? YOU HAVE FLAWS- WE ALL DO, BUT I DONT THINK I CAN SIT AND LISTEN TO ANOTHER MINUTE OF YOUR SELF DEPRECATING BULLSHIT- IT KILLS ME- I LOVE YOU SO MUCH- WHY CANT YOU UNDERSTAND THAT THERES A FUCKING REASON!"  
Cas shouted, almost out of breath due to all the yelling.  
Dean sat, eyes wide, mouth agape. He took a minute to register what just happened.  
"You...you love me?"  
Dean asked.  
Cas' blushed and slapped his face to his palm as he realised what he had said.  
"Dean..when I said I loved you I meant-"  
"I love you too."  
Dean replied. He pressed a kiss to Cas' lips.  
"You're amazing too."  
Dean whispered, before attempting to get up.  
Cas helped him over to the bed.  
"Thank god it's a Saturday."  
Cas exclaimed, grabbing his shirt from yesterday to dab away the blood on Dean's face.  
"Cas, I'm fine."  
"I can tell when you're being a liar."  
Dean rolled his eyes.  
"Stop talking to me like I'm a goddamn five year old!"  
Cas laughed.  
"Okay...don't be grumpy. I'll get you some apple juice and make you some mac and cheese."  
Dean sighed.  
Cas walked toward the doorway.  
"Where are you going?"  
Dean asked.  
"To get you apple juice and Mac and cheese."  
Cas replied.  
"I thought you were joking."  
Dean chuckled.  
"I never joke about mac and cheese Dean."  
Dean laughed, before looking at the blue eyes boy, who had a straight faced expression.  
"Oh...you're serious."  
"As I said, mac and cheese is not a subject to be joked about."  
Cas said, before exiting the room.  
"Can you add some ham to it?"  
Dean asked.  
"Of course."  
Cas called back from he corridor.  
Dean keeled over, laughing hysterically. God his boyfriend was adorkable.  
Boyfriend? Adorkable?  
Jesus, when did I become a 12 year old girl? Dean thought to himself.  
Cas returned half an hour later, triumphantly holding a plate of mac and cheese, and a glass of apple juice.  
"Here."  
Cas handed Dean the plate, before Dean sat up, ready to eat. Damn this looked good.  
"Thank you." Dean said childishly, before he began to wolf down his meal.  
Cas couldn't stop grinning. Dean was so childlike, probably because he had to grow up so fast. Cas thought to himself.  
Goddamn John- speaking of John, his unconscious body was still in Dean's room.  
"Dean. You finish your food, where should I move your dad."  
"Just leave him in his room. Sammy won't suspect anything- it's fairly normal for dad to either be sleeping or violent- but Sammy's only seen the sleepy side."  
Cas nodded, before dragging John to his room and returning to Dean's, where he discovered Dean downing his glass of apple juice and licking his lips.  
"More."  
Dean said, looking at Cas expectantly.  
Cas grinned.  
"What's the magic word?"  
"Bite me."  
Dean replied.  
"No..."  
Cas scolded, laughing as he did.  
Dean smirked.  
"Blow me?"  
He questioned.  
"Maybe later. But what's the magic word?"  
"Please."  
Dean sighed.  
Cas smiled, ruffling Dean's hair playfully.  
"Good boy."  
Dean slapped Cas' hand away.  
"I'm not a child or a dog, dumbass."  
"You act like a child and eat like a dog."  
"Shut up!"  
Dean yelled back, throwing a cushion at Cas.  
Cas soon entered Dean's room, holding a second serving of mac and cheese, and more apple juice, of course.  
"Thank you."  
Dean said, happily munching at his food.  
Cas couldn't help but watch.  
He let his eyes drift to Dean's lips, he watched them twist around he fork, closing, and slowly sliding back up. Cas licked his own lips. This was not helped by Dean's closed eyes and accompanying moans.  
"Mmmmm...Cas...this is amazing.."  
Dean said, mouth full of food.  
Cas Shut his eyes, letting his mind imagine Dean saying that in...other scenarios.  
Cas looked up to make sure Dean wasn't looking- no he was focused on his food- there was a lot left- so Cas figured he had some time.  
He let his hand slide up his thigh and rubbed himself through his jeans. He moaned slightly, but not loud enough for Dean to hear. His eyes were shut.  
Dean looked up briefly to see Cas...pleasuring himself through his trousers.  
Dean smirked. He knew the moaning would have some effect on Cas, but he didn't realise it would be like this.  
Dean crawled across the bed, over to where Cas was sitting.  
Luckily his eyes were still shut.  
He came closer and whispered in Cas' ear.  
"Oh...fuck...Cas.."  
He moaned quietly.  
"Dean...shit...Dean.."  
He heard Cas moan back, still unaware that Dean was beside him.  
Dean slyly slid his hand up Cas thigh, undoing his belt and slowly undoing his zip.  
Cas suddenly started and opened his eyes. He flushed bright red.  
"Dean! W-what..I mean..nothing.."  
Cas blushed, looking away sheepishly.  
"So...What you thinking about?"  
Dean asked.  
Sliding his hand down Cas' trousers, and under the waistband of his underwear.  
"You..."  
Was all Cas could say, before a serious of intangible moans came out of his mouth.  
"Ah...fuck...Dean.."  
Was all he could say. His moans got louder and louder.  
"DEAN!"  
He groaned.  
Dean's hand slid out of Cas' underwear. He was still smirking.  
"You're welcome."  
Cas rolled his eyes.  
Dean frowned.  
"Wow Cas, only you would still be mad after a handjob."  
Cas sighed.  
"That was great Dean, but now I have to walk around with..."  
Cas gestured to his boxers.  
"You can just clean up here."  
Dean said.  
"But I have nothing to change into."  
"Just change into some of my clothes."  
Dean replied.  
Cas sighed and got into the shower.  
Dean went over to the cupboard and picked out some clothes for Cas.  
He finally decided on some black jeans, an AC/DC t-shirt and some plaid to go over it- of course.  
Cas crept out of the shower, wearing only a towel.  
Dean turned.  
"Hey Cas you can wear..."  
He stood, silent, mouth agape at the sight of the blue eyed boy in his towel.  
Dean prayed that thing fell down.  
But it didn't.  
"I'm gonna get changed."  
Dean turned around.  
"Yeah sure."  
He chuckled to himself as he heard Cas stumble across the room behind him.  
"How the hell do you manage to get these damn jeans on Dean?"  
"I don't know."  
"Why do you wear black jeans, they feel so much tighter than regular ones."  
"Aesthetic."  
Dean replied smugly.  
"What?"  
Cas asked, putting the t-shirt on.  
"Man, you really need to get tumblr."  
Dean said.  
"Okay, how do I look?"  
Cas tapped Dean in the shoulder and gestured towards his body.  
"You..look..."  
Dean could barely finish the sentence. Damn, why did he look sexier wearing his clothes than when he was naked?  
Dean thought to himself.  
"Hot."  
Shit! He wasn't meant to say that out loud.  
It's like life was a fricking story- but what kind of twisted, lazy-ass writer would write this shit?  
Cas grinned.  
"Dean- do you want to get out of here?"  
"Yes."  
Dean replied, walking up to Cas, wrapping an arm around his shoulder.  
The pair strolled out of the house and got into the impala.  
"Where do you wanna go?"  
Cas asked.  
"I don't know," Dean smiled. "Let's just drive for a while."  
Cas reclined in his chair.  
"I'd like that."  
He put his feet on the dashboard as Dean cranked up the volume on his tapes. Honestly- he swore Dean was the only person on the planet who still used tapes.  
Dean slapped Cas' feet off the dashboard.  
"Dude, I love you, but if you hurt Baby, I will kill you."  
Cas chuckled as he watched Dean drum and sing (badly) along to a song by Kansas.  
"CArry on my WAYwaRd SOOoon!"  
Dean crooned.  
Cas sighed. Things could not get better.


	8. Chapter 8

The pair got a lot of strange looks walking into school on Monday. Dean felt the heat of the football team's glares on him as we strolled to his locker with Cas beside him.  
"What are you looking at?"  
Dean growled.  
"Not much."  
Michael replied.  
Dean rolled his eyes.  
"Wow. Real original."  
"Listen faggot- if you're gonna screw around with my brother- don't do it in public- you're disgusting, the pair of you."  
Dean winced as he was reminded of his father's words from yesterday.  
Cas noticed this, and felt his blood boil. No one spoke to Dean like that.  
"Why don't you shut the fuck up Michael?"  
Cas shouted.  
"Shouldn't you faggots be somewhere else...sucking each other's dicks?"  
Michael laughed, along with the rest of the football team.  
Cas frowned furiously. He didn't know where this came from.  
"What kind of micro penises you all must have to think that was funny?"  
Cas retorted.  
Everyone fell silent. Michael turned as white as a sheet of paper.  
He didn't have a response.  
"I...I..."  
Cas stormed away, linking Deans arm with his.  
As soon as the football team were out of sight, Dean pulled Cas into the janitor's closet.  
"Cas- that was amazing!" Dean whisper shouted.  
"I don't know where that came from!"  
Cas replied, he fell silent as he felt Dean gaze into his eyes.  
Dean pressed a soft kiss to Cas' lips. He felt Cas' tongue brush against his before he explored his mouth. Dean smirked before pinning Cas against the wall by his shoulder, kissing him hungrily.  
"Dean...We're at school."  
Cas half moaned half panted.  
"I don't care."  
Dean growled, letting his hands slip under Cas' shirt and roam around his lean muscular torso.  
Dean nipped at his neck.  
"Dean..."  
Cas moaned at the contact  
"I thought you said you weren't ready to go all the way..."  
"I'm not- and we're not going to- yet. We're just having some fun."  
Cas grinned.  
"Okay."  
He pushed Dean off him and twisted them so that he had Dean pinned to he wall by his chest.  
Dean gasped as the angel undid the buttons on his plaid shirt and lifted off Dean's t shirt with ease, leaving a trail of kisses down his torso.  
Cas knelt down in front of Dean.  
He grinned up at him as he undid the green eyed boy's belt, and unzipped his trousers.  
"Cas..."  
Dean moaned as he felt Cas' mouth around his skin.  
His moans grew louder as Cas' lips moved further and faster.  
"Oh...fuck...CAS..."  
Dean groaned as he felt himself hit the back of Cas' throat.  
He grabbed fistfuls of Cas' hair as he kept sucking, biting his lip to keep himself from drawing too much attention to themselves.  
"Ohhh..."  
Was all Dean could barely say, followed by a series of intangible noises.  
Cas stood up, still grinning.  
Dean smirked at him, pulling in boxers and jeans back up.  
"When did you learn how to do that?"  
Dean asked, smiled as Cas wiped his mouth.  
"Let's just say I'm not as innocent as I used to be."  
Dean's face twisted in horror.  
"Who took your virginity?"  
Cas smirked.  
"Jealous?"  
"Damn right- they don't deserve you."  
"Remember that British transfer?"  
"Balthazar? You lost your v card to Balthazar?"  
"Yes."  
"Was he...good?"  
"He was...experienced."  
Dean mimicked gagging noises.  
"But I know it'll be better with you." Cas said.  
"Why?"  
"Because I love you."  
Cas grinned. Kissing Dean hungrily. Dean moaned as he could taste himself on Cas' lips. They were interrupted by the shriek of the school bell.  
"See you after class."  
Dean said, coming out of the closet.  
A/N *lol see what I did there*  
Cas smiled, strolling down the corridor, he just had to get through English.


	9. Chapter 9

Cas opened his locker, reaching forward to take out a new book. Suddenly, door shut abruptly. Cas withdrew his hand just in time, and looked up to see who had closed his locker.  
It was Michael.  
"Michael, please, I don't want any trouble."  
Michael stepped closer to him.  
"Should have thought of that before you decided to love men- faggot."  
Michael sneered.  
Cas helped as he felt two pairs of arms grab either side of him.  
"I'm going to meet Dean!"  
Cas cried.  
"You're coming with us first."  
Raphael growled, dragging Cas to the car park.  
Cas' arms were held back as he watched his brother clench his hands into a fist, reeling his arm back, ready to punch.  
Cas gasped as Michael hit his stomach, winding him.  
Michael struck another blow, this time to Cas' nose, and then another to his throat.  
"Please...stop..."  
Cas croaked out.  
Despite his pleas, Michael continued. He struck more and more blows, until Cas was a weeping, bloody mess on the floor, barely able to stand.  
Michael, Raphael and Lucifer picked Cas up, and attempted to throw him into the nearest field, over the wall.  
But they missed.  
Cas' head hit the wall with a deafening crunch. Blood gushed out of his head, he felt his eyes shut and the corners of the world were fading to black.  
Dean rushed out into the car park, to see the three boys running away, and Cas lying on the floor semi conscious.  
Dean ran over to him.  
"Cas...Cas...CAS!"  
Dean shouted, cupping Cas' face in his hands.  
"Stay with me...I need you..."  
Dean cried, sobbing into Cas' hair.  
"Dean..."  
He heard Cas mumble, his eyes widened.  
"Cas..."  
Dean whispered, pressing a kiss to Cas' forehead.  
He cradled Cas' head so that they were making eye contact.  
"I love you..."  
Cas muttered, before his eyes fluttered shut.  
Dean called an ambulance before returning to Cas. He sat, clutching tightly onto Cas' unconscious body, sobbing, until the ambulance finally arrived.

Dean could barely focus on the What the nurse was saying. She was using fancy Latin words that meant nothing to him. There were only three words Dean wanted to hear- he'll be okay.  
Dean sat, his heart pounding, anxiously drumming on his leg in the waiting room. Stupid family only rule- no one from Cas' family had even come- it killed Dean to think of Cas, scared, hurt and alone in his little hospital bed.  
"Screw it."  
Dean got up and stalked over to Cas' hospital bed, sneaking in without the nurses spotting him.  
"Cas..."  
Dean gasped as he looked over to see Cas' head wrapped in bandages, and the rest of his body covered in purple bruises- at least the swelling had gone down.  
"Dean- how did you get in here? I thought it was family only."  
Cas asked, attempting to sit up.  
"We are family."  
Dean said, he walked up to Cas and tenderly brushed a thumb across his forearm.  
Dean smiled down at him.  
"How you doing?"  
"Well, as you can see, I'm doing great!"  
Cas replied snarkily.  
Dean raised his eyebrows and his eyes widened.  
"Was that...sarcasm?"  
Cas rolled his eyes.  
"Don't worry Dean, you're still the king of sarcastic little shits."  
Cas laughed.  
Dean sniggered with him.  
"How long do you have to stay here?"  
Dean asked.  
"Three weeks."  
Cas answered.  
Dean smirked.  
"Well I'll be here the whole time."  
Cas blushed.  
"Dean- you can't possibly be here the whole time, what about sleeping?"  
"I'll sleep here."  
"What about changing clothes?"  
"I can pack."  
"Showering?"  
"They have soap and towels here."  
Cas squinted his eyes.  
"What about your dad?"  
Dean sighed, turning away from Cas. He didn't want Cas to see him cry at the mention of his father. Things weren't going well at home. His father hadn't spoken to him since the incident and Dean didn't know whether that was comforting or worse than usual.  
"My dad doesn't want me in the house anyway."  
Dean remarked, Cas noticed his voice was shaky. He reached up to place a reassuring hand on Dean's shoulder, a gesture that Dean welcomed.  
"Dean...tell me."  
Cas said.  
Dean turned to face him.  
"Cas- that's not important right now- what's important is you getting better."  
Cas was going to argue, but he noticed an angry nurse approaching the room.  
"Dean!"  
He whisper shouted, gesturing toward the nurse.  
"Better go, but I'll be back soon."  
He pressed soft kiss to Cas' cheek.  
He was going to leave when he felt Cas hands around his neck, angling his face downward.  
He leant forward as Cas placed a tender kiss on his lips. He let Cas tongue brush against his lips, before entering and exploring his mouth.  
He let out a soft moan before he was dragged away by the nurse, who hit his shoulder with her clipboard.  
"Sir- it's family on..."  
She stopped as Dean turned around, a pink blush in his cheeks and his green eyes alight.  
Dean felt her eyes on him, causing him to blush harder.  
Dean thought he'd turn on the charm.  
He walked closer to her.  
"Listen, sweetheart, is there anyway you could make an exception- I mean, you know how it is when you...fall in love..."  
Dean drabbled, smirking as she stumbled across the room and nodded clumsily.  
"Y-Yeah...I...understand..."  
She stuttered, her eyes drifting to Dean's torso, which was partially exposed due to the breeze which had flown in.  
Dean grinned.  
"I'll just...check the patient's vitals and...leave you guys...to it."  
Cas flushed bright red at her last sentence.  
After the nurse had finished her examination, she exited the room, leaving Cas and Dean alone.  
"Dean- you better go home."  
Cas said.  
Dean placed a firm hand on Cas' arm.  
"I was serious about staying."  
Cas sighed.  
"I forgot how stubborn you are."  
Dean smirked.  
"You love me."  
Cas rolled his eyes.  
"Unfortunately."  
"I'll be back- with clothes."  
Dean said, inching out of the room.


	10. Chapter 10

Dean tiptoed into his house, careful not to make too much noise in case John was awake. He wasn't- thank god. Dean breathed a sigh of relief. He crept around John's unconscious body in the living room, but stopped as he noticed something peculiar on John's hand. Blood. Sammy.  
Dean rushed over to Sam's room to see his little brother lying on the bed, clutching a bruised cheek and bleeding lip, crying.  
"Sammy..."  
Dean gasped and approached him, pulling Sam into for a hug, grabbing him tight.  
"Dean...you weren't hear...dad- he heard about what happened- he got mad...and then he..."  
Dean grabbed Sam's chin.  
"Let me see."  
Dean examined Sam's cheek.  
"It's not so bad, you just need some ice."  
Dean grabbed a tea towel and some ice water, and started dabbing Sam's cheek.  
Sam winced.  
"Dean, too hard!"  
Dean sniggered.  
"That's what he said."  
Sam rolled his eyes, he opened his mouth to call Dean immature, but then stopped himself.  
"Wait...don't you mean she said."  
Dean stuttered nervously.  
"Y-Yeah Sammy- sure."  
Sam laughed.  
"Dean- I don't care if you're gay."  
"I'm not gay Sammy- I'm bisexual."  
Sam squinted with confusion.  
"What does that mean?"  
Sam asked.  
"It means that I'm attracted to both girls and guys."  
"Ohhh..."  
Sam uttered in understanding.  
Dean smiled.  
"You don't have a problem with that- do you?"  
"No- as long as I don't have to listen to you having sex with all these guys and girls."  
Dean sniggered.  
"Don't worry Sammy, the only person I wanna have sex with is Ca-"  
Dean stopped himself.  
Sam's eyes widened.  
"You were gonna day Cas, weren't you?"  
"Shut up!"  
Dean replied.  
Sam smirked.  
"Dean- does dad hit you a lot?"  
Sam asked, Dean winced at his question.  
"I guess."  
"How often?"  
"Every other day."  
Sam sat there, mouth agape, looking at his brother with sadness.  
"Why didn't you tell me?"  
Dean sighed.  
"It doesn't matter Sammy."  
"Of course it matters- you got hurt!"  
Dean rolled his eyes.  
"Who cares?"  
"I do!"  
Sam yelled.  
"Well, that's all done with- but you got hurt this time- I'm sorry Sammy."  
"It's not your fault Dean."  
"Of course it is, you're my responsibility- I have to look after you."  
"No you don't- don't do that to yourself Dean."  
"I have to, you're the only thing I got right."  
Dean felt tears stinging his eyes.  
"Dean- you're amazing in every way- I wanna be just like you!"  
"NO YOU DONT SAMMY!"  
Dean barked furiously, Sammy drew back- Dean had never yelled at him like this before.  
"Sammy, I'm sorry...it's just- you don't wanna be me. You're smart, you're a good kid- you have a future."  
Sam rolled his eyes.  
"So do you- why don't you see that I look up to you for a reason!"  
Dean sighed.  
"I'm no good Sammy."  
"YES YOU ARE!"  
Sam yelled, on the verge of tears.  
"WHY CANT YOU SEE THAT?"  
Dean stood back, Sam wrapped his arms around Dean and pulled him in for a hug. "You're my hero Dean."  
Dean held Sam tight- he wanted to stay like this forever- but he had to get back to Cas.  
"Listen, I gotta get back to Cas, he's in the hospital- do you wanna come with me?"  
Sam's eyes widened.  
"Dad will be mad..."  
Dean gently ruffled Sam's hair.  
"Don't worry, he'll never touch you again- if he does, I'll kill him."  
Sam smiled.  
"Okay Dean, I love you."  
"Come on Sam, no chick flick moments."  
Sam looked at Dean with those goddamn puppy dog eyes.  
"Damn it! I love you too Sammy."  
Dean sighed.  
"Jerk."  
"Bitch."


	11. Chapter 11

Sam and Dean edged their way into the hospital room. Cas was asleep.  
Dean approached the blue eyed boy quietly, and looked him fondly. Sam smiled as Dean gently brushed his hand over Cas' forearm tenderly.  
Dean was such a dork.  
Sam thought to himself.  
Dean drew back as Cas woke with a start.  
"Wha- Dean?"  
Dean smirked.  
"Yeah. How you doing?"  
"Good. But don't sneak up on me again!"  
Dean laughed.  
"Jeez. You were never a light sleeper during sleepovers."  
Cas smiled.  
"I guess I just felt safe with you."  
Dean grinned down at him, he leant forward to press a kiss to Cas' lips.  
"Ahem."  
Sam cleared his throat in the corner.  
Cas drew back.  
"Hi Sam-what are you doing here."  
Sam turned to face Cas.  
The blue eyed boy gasped as he saw Sam's cuts and bruises that covered his face.  
"I needed to get away from dad."  
Sam said.  
Cas reached out, pulling Sam in for a hug.  
"Sam..."  
Cas whispered, practically crushing Sam with the force of his hug.  
"Cas...I can't...breathe..."  
Sam croaked out, before Cas released his grip and he could breathe properly again.  
Cas laughed.  
"Sorry, it's just- you're like my brother too, you know."  
Sam smiled.  
"I know."  
"I'll leave you to it then."  
Dean chimed in.  
Cas grinned.  
"Don't worry Dean, I still love you the most."  
Dean smirked.  
"Damn right you do, especially after the other day, when I-"  
"TOO MUCH INFORMATION!"  
Sam shouted, lightly slapping Dean's arm before covering his ears.  
Dean laughed, before looking over at Cas, who was giving him a disapproving glare.  
"What? It's funny."  
Dean said- Cas clearly didn't agree.  
"Dean- I don't think it's appropriate to talk about one's sexual exploits with others, particularly with your little brother."  
Dean grinned guiltily.  
"Ok, mr holier than thou, I'm just messing with him."  
"Holier than thou? I don't understand that reference."  
Dean sighed.  
"Holier than thou, you act like your morally superior to me."  
"Well, would I be wrong?"  
"No, but that's not the point!"  
Sam smiled.  
Dean looked over at him.  
"Listen Sammy- I didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable- what are you smiling at?"  
"You guys are cute."  
Cas grinned.  
Dean mumbled a faint "Shut up."  
Before turning back to Cas.  
"Anyway, are you feeling okay?"  
"Yep- in fact doctor says that I can go home in week, as my recovery is taking remarkably longer than expected. It's like I have some kind of healing power."  
"Like an angel?"  
Sam asked.  
Cas and Dean turned to look at Sam, squinting with confusion.  
"What?"  
They said simultaneously.  
"Angels- they have healing powers. At least that's was the lore says. Sorry, I've been really into ancient theology recently."  
Cas and Dean nodded with partial understanding.  
Dean smirked before turning to Cas.  
"You're my angel."  
Cas rolled his eyes, and Sam imitated gagging.  
"Is it gonna be like this for the next week?"  
"Shut up. I'm hilarious."  
Dean replied.  
He turned to face Cas, and felt two hands wrap around his neck. He smiled down at Cas.  
"Sam you may wanna look away now."  
Cas pulled Dean down for a kiss, nipping at his bottom lip hungrily. Dean let his tongue slip in to Cas' mouth, exploring it before hitting the back of Cas' throat.  
Dean finally pulled away and wiped his mouth with his sleeve.  
Damn, even that was sexy.  
Cas thought to himself.  
"Is it over?"  
Sam squeaked from the corner.  
"Yeah, you can look now."  
Dean said, smirking.  
Sam looked up.  
"So, What do we do now?"  
"Well, I think we all need to get some sleep. Sam, I packed some blankets, so you can sleep on that sofa in the corner, and I'll share with Cas."  
"Are you allowed to do that?"  
Sam asked.  
"Sammy, where not even allowed to be in here during visiting hours, let alone be in the hospital past midnight."  
"Do you mean- illegal?"  
Sam stuttered.  
Dean laughed.  
"It's not really against the law- just hospital rules- but I smoothed thing over with the nurse."  
Sam sighed.  
"Okay then Dean."  
Sam laid his blankets out on the chairs, and grabbed the pillow and duvet that Dean had packed for him.  
Dean changed into the pyjamas he had packed, a grey AC/DC shirt and some plaid sweatpants.  
He snuggled up to Cas, wrapping his arms around his waist and left a trail of kisses down the nape of his neck.  
"Goodnight angel."  
Cas rolled his eyes.  
"Don't start calling me that."  
"But I like it."  
Cas sighed.  
"Okay...Goodnight Dean."  
Dean nibbled on Cas ear gently, before whispering into it.  
"I love you."  
Cas smiled.  
"I love you too."


	12. Chapter 12

The week passed quickly, Dean and Sam had brought some a deck of cards, some board games, and Dean had "borrowed" a small tv from one of the rich people's rooms. The nurse hadn't said anything, so they were able to use it.  
"Dean. Can we watch something other than Scooby-doo?"  
Cas complained from his bed.  
Dean frowned at him.  
"No, it's for Sammy. Everything else is inappropriate."  
Sam sighed.  
"Dean, I'm 12, not a baby. Besides, it's 10am, there's not gonna be any inappropriate content. But if you like it, we'll keep watching."  
Dean gave Sam a disgusted look.  
"I don't like it!"  
Dean said, his squeaky voice cracks dominating the sentence.  
Sam rolled his eyes.  
"Yes you do- just admit it and move on."  
Dean turned to see Cas sniggering Beijing him.  
"Shut up."  
Dean barked, he shrugged his shoulders and swivelled round to look back at the television.  
Cas smiled as he heard Dean's faint muttering under his breath.  
"Come on Scooby- eat those snacks- wish I had a mouth that big."  
Cas grinned.  
"So you could eat more than you already do? I didn't think that was possible."  
"Hey! I like food- is that a crime?"  
"No, but it's a one way ticket to a heart attack."  
Dean smirked.  
"Don't worry, we'll just have to do a lot of...extra curricular activities to work it off."  
Sam slapped a palm to his face.  
"I know what that means Dean."  
"Well that means you're old enough to hear it."  
Cas gave Dean a disapproving look.  
"Dean..."  
He scolded.  
Dean sighed.  
Sam smiled.  
"It's okay- I don't really mind."  
Dean laughed.  
"See- he doesn't care!"  
Cas rolled his eyes.  
Sam and Dean stood up abruptly as the doctor arrived. They looked at him expectantly; their faces beamed as he appeared to be wearing a comforting smile.  
"Hi, Castiel and his-"  
"Brothers."  
Dean interjected.  
"Right, brothers, anyway, you'll be happy to know that Castiel has made full recovery, very speedy-"  
"Like the angel he was named after!"  
Sam interrupted.  
Dean, Cas and the doctor looked at Sam with confusion.  
Dean slapped a palm to his face, punching the bridge of his nose.  
"My brother's a bit of a nerd, right now he's into Christian theology or something like that. He's happy so let's just leave it."  
The doctor nodded with fake understanding, but his straight faced expression and furrowed brow clearly showed his confusion.  
"Right...well, you'll be happy to know that Castiel can come home right away."  
Cas' eyes widened.  
"H-home?"  
He stuttered nervously.  
Dean gave him a soft, comforting look.  
"Yeah Cas, our place."  
Cas grinned.  
"Of course."  
The doctor smiled.  
"Well, you guys have fun, and rest up Castiel. You are able to go home but these two will have to nurse you for another week before you can do anything strenuous. You're head's okay, but your muscles will be a bit weak after not being used for a little bit. So it will be good to practise walking around and showering with someone else because you will probably fall."  
Cas blushed at his last sentence, while Dean smirked.

They brought Cas into the house, John was asleep- as usual. Dean and Sam helped Cas into Dean's room and laid him on the bed. Sam retreated to his room, and Dean stayed with Cas, linking his hand with Cas', interlocking their fingers.  
He smiled at Cas.  
"How you doing?"  
"Good."  
Cas replied.  
"I'm with you, aren't I."  
Dean imitated gagging noises, and Cas sighed.  
"I was trying to be romantic!"  
Dean gagged some more.  
"You're a huge dick!"  
Cas shouted, laughing as he did so.  
Dean smirked.  
"No, I have a big dick- there's a difference."  
He leant over Cas and pressed a quick kiss to his lips before getting up to leave the room.  
"Where are you going?"  
Cas asked.  
"I'm gonna make you some real food- not that shitty hospital crap."  
Cas smiled.  
"What do you want?"  
Dean asked.  
"Burgers."  
Cas replied.  
"Burgers? Are you sure you don't want me to make something a little fancier?"  
"BURGERS!"  
Cas whined, like a child.  
"Who's the child now?"  
Dean teased, walking out the room.  
Dean went to the kitchen, carefully preparing the burgers. He chopped the onions- Cas didn't like onions, but he always loved Dean's burgers. Added them into the meat, added spices and grilled tomatoes. He knew Cas didn't like ketchup but still liked tomato.  
Damnit. They were out of iceberg lettuce. Cas only liked iceberg- nothing else. He'd have to go to the store.  
He made it to the store and back in less than half an hour, back with iceberg lettuce and cookie dough ice cream- Cas' favourite.  
Dean finally assembled the burgers and returned to his room, carrying them with a big grin on his face.  
He smiled as Cas took a bite.  
"Dean, vis is dewicious."  
Cas said,his mouth full of food.  
"Thanks."  
Dean said.  
Once Cas and he had finished the burgers, he took the plates into the kitchen and brought out the cookie dough ice cream, much to Cas' delight.  
He produced two spoons from his pocket, and snuggled into bed with Cas, wrapping an arm around his waist, handing him the tub of ice cream.  
Cas grinned, opened the tub, and attacked the ice cream.  
Dean smiled, and soon joined Cas.  
They had soon finished the tub.  
"I feel like a pig."  
Cas groaned, they had eaten so much, it almost physically hurt to speak.  
Dean laughed.  
"Me too."  
"Now can we go to sleep?"  
Dean sighed.  
"Yeah, sure."  
Dean got up and changed into his pyjamas.  
"Come on, you can borrow some of my clothes."  
Cas removed his shirt, and Dean threw him a shirt with "Led Zeppelin" on it.  
"Led Zeppelin?"  
Cas asked, looking at Dean quizzically.  
"They're like the best band ever- I really need to introduce you to good music."  
Cas laughed.  
"God help me."  
Dean playfully punched his arm and tossed him a pair of sweatpants.  
"Dean, can I have a change of underwear as well?"  
Dean smirked and passed him a pair of boxers from his drawer.  
Cas groaned in frustration has he tried to lift himself up to no avail.  
"Shit." He murmured under his breath.  
"Dean...I need some help."  
Dean smirked.  
"Sure."  
He walked over brushed his hand over the waistband of his underwear before Cas slapped it away.  
"I just need help to stand Dean!"  
Cas barked.  
Dean drew back, still with that patented shit eating Dean Winchester smirk.  
"Okay, fine."  
Cas wrapped an arm around Dean for stability and Dean wrapped one around Cas' waist.  
Cas removed his underwear and grabbed the pair on the bed.  
Dean took a moment to let his eyes drift over Cas' lean, muscular figure.  
Even injured he was sexy, Dean thought to himself- that ass should be illegal.  
Cas grinned as he felt Dean's eyes on him. He teased him, after putting his underwear on, he slid his jeans partially up each leg, so that the waistband rested around his knees.  
"Dean, I'm gonna need some...help."  
He whispered.  
Dean nodded, mouth open, eyes wide.  
Cas leant on the bed, and Dean knelt down in front of him.  
He pulled the fabric further and further up Cas' thighs before letting his hands run over them. He gasped as he felt Cas take his hand and guide it to his boxers, placing it over his erection. Dean slid his hands further up, pulling Cas' underwear down.  
He smirked, looking up at Cas, who grinned at him before giving him a quick nod.  
Cas Shut his eyes as he felt Dean's mouth around his skin.  
"Oh...Dean..."  
He moaned, grabbing fistfuls of Dean's hair.  
He gasped as Dean took his full length into his mouth, and he felt himself hit the back of Dean's throat.  
Dean pulled fully away, before repeating the action again, and again, faster and faster.  
Cas moaned louder and louder.  
"Oh, fuck, fuck...Dean!"  
Cas, with a final cry shouted "DEAN!", and had to steady himself on the bed as Dean kept sucking and swallowing.  
Suddenly, the door slammed open.  
"Cas? Are you okay, I heard you shouting for-"  
Sam stood, frozen at the doorway at the sight of Cas and his brother... Well, Sam knew what they were doing but he didn't want to think about it.  
But it was hard not to think about it when he was staring right at it.  
Cas and Dean were paralysed with fear, and then embarrassment.  
Dean was going to say something, but his mouth was...a little full.  
Cas managed to blurt out:  
"Maybe knock next time Sammy."  
Before giving Sam a nervous pleading look.  
Sam nodded, still physically horrified, and edged out the doorway, before pulling it closed. He went back to his room and shuddered.  
Great. Sam thought to himself- Dean has a live in boyfriend.


	13. Chapter 13

Dean and Cas snuggled into bed together, but Cas had to sleep lying flat due to his head, much to Dean's annoyance.  
"Cas, Stop elbowing me in the freaking ribs!"  
Cas folded his arms over himself, but he couldn't find a comfortable position.  
"Well, why don't you move, I'm the injured one here."  
Dean sighed.  
"Fine."  
He said, rolling over, but in the process, shedding himself of the duvet, which Cas had tucked himself into.  
"Cas- stop hogging all the blankets."  
Dean whined. Cas rolled his eyes and splayed out, like a star fish, so that half of his body was draped over Dean.  
He glared at him.  
"Better?"  
Cas asked  
Dean groaned with irritation.  
Somehow, they managed to get to sleep.  
Dean woke, Cas still lying over his body, he smiled.  
"Morning sunshine."  
Cas woke, rolling to the side of Dean.  
"No."  
Cas moaned, pushing Dean off the side of the bed. Dean landed on the floor with a thud. Cas was NOT a morning person.  
After the thud, Dean heard angry footsteps coming towards the door. He cursed quietly to himself- he knew he wouldn't have enough time to help Cas hide.  
He scrambled to his drawer and tried to put on a few clothes, before going over to the bed in an attempt to cover Cas with the duvet. Unfortunately John walked in before he could. John's eyes widened at the sight of his half naked son, lying in bed, sprawled over another boy.  
"Dean- what the fuck!"  
Dean sighed.  
"Dad, it's not what it looks like."  
"What did I say about you consorting with that faggot- are you still one?"  
John paused and looked the pair up and down, clear disgust on his face.  
Dean stomped angrily up to him.  
"Don't talk about Cas like that!"  
He yelled, punching John in he face- he knew it would distract him from Cas.  
"Show some respect!"  
John barked, shoving and hitting Dean so that his head was bashed against the corner of the table. Dean fell to the ground, bleeding, but he was still conscious.  
"Why should I? What have you ever done for me?"  
John's nostrils flared and his eyes widened.  
"I've given you a roof over your head. Food on the-"  
"You haven't given us food on the table, you gave us scraps- I had to go hungry, but I didn't care- as long as Sammy ate. And that's another thing- I had to raise Sammy, all by myself. You always hated me-"  
"-that's because you're a fuck up."  
"No, I'm not- it's because in some sort of twisted way, you blame mom's death on me; because you can't face the fact that she's gone."  
John sighed.  
"You remind me of her so much Dean, strong willed, stubborn, fearless, kind. I'm sorry, come here."  
John outstretched his hand to help Dean up, and leaned forward for a hug.  
Dean took the offer and stretched his arms.  
He keeled over as John punched him in the gut.  
"Never leave yourself vulnerable and open!"  
John barked.  
"Did you learn nothing from me boy?"  
John question, Dean looked pleadingly up at him.  
"Did you mean any of what you said before, about me and mom?"  
Dean asked.  
"No- of course not- your mother was perfect, you're far from it- if she were alive today, she would have hated you."  
Dean was going to stand up and fight back- but he couldn't anymore. He collapsed into a puddle of tears, clutching his legs, rocking back and forth on the floor. Maybe his dad was right- maybe his mother did hate him- maybe she wanted to...to leave him...maybe it was his fault in some way...  
Cas got up, storming angrily over to John before punching him in the face. John clutched his now broken nose.  
"No she wouldn't."  
Cas growled back.  
"She would have loved Dean, he's an amazing person, and he is kind, stubborn and fearless- he is all the things that you loved about your wife- and if you spent anytime with him, rather than getting drunk and being asleep for the majority of your children's childhood, you would know that. So don't blame this on him, you neglectful assbutt™️"  
"What the fuck did you just call me?"  
John barked angrily.  
"An assbutt apparently."  
Dean chimed in- Cas rolled his eyes.  
"Dean- now is not the time."  
"Sorry."  
Cas smiled at him before turning to glare furiously at John.  
"You are a horrible father. You don't deserve kids as great as Dean and Sammy."  
John stared menacingly at the pair.  
"Well if they don't like it here- they can just get out!"  
Cas pulled a straight faced expression.  
"Fine. We'll get out. We'll go out and tell social services about your abusive ways, you can go to prison, and Sam and Dean can find a better home. With better parents."  
John was taken aback, as was Dean.  
"Well, you don't need to do that; you're not going to do that."  
"Yes we are."  
Dean said, standing up.  
"I put up with you for years because for some reason, I thought I deserved it; I believed every time you said I was a fuck up, and that it was my fault that mom...mom died. But worst of all, you taught me that what I felt, and what I feel for Cas was wrong. But it's not. I love him- there's nothing you can do about it. You can either accept it and move on, or not- either way, we're still sending you to jail. You fucked up, sick son of a bitch!"  
Dean yelled. After his speech, all John and Cas could do was stare at him.  
Cas smiled.  
"I love you too."  
Cas pressed a kiss to Dean's lips.  
John was still angry.  
"Get out of my house you disgusting faggots!"  
John barked, pushing Dean and Cas through the doorway.  
"Dad. Please. This is your last chance. Maybe accepting me will be a new start."  
"I will never accept you. You're not worth it Dean."  
This time Dean didn't feel the tears stinging his eyes. He just strode up to his dad, so that their eyes were level with each other.  
"I don't give a fuck what you think of me you sad son of a bitch. We're going to social services- and we're taking Sammy with us."  
Dean and Cas left the room and knocked on Sam's door.  
A sleep Sam opened it.  
"What?"  
Sam yawned, rubbing his eyes.  
"Sammy- we need to go."  
Sam gasped as he saw Dean's injuries.  
"Dean- did dad do this?"  
"Yeah, but it's okay- we can use it as evidence."  
"Evidence?"  
"We're going to social services Sam,"  
Cas explained. "So your dad can get what he deserves."  
Sam smiled.  
"I'm in. But-"  
"But what?"  
Dean asked.  
"Are we gonna be done before Monday- I have a big test."  
Dean smirked.  
"Don't worry Sammy, we'll get you back to school by Monday."  
The trio left the house, got into the impala, and drove cranked up the Led zeppelin tape that Dean made, despite Sam's protestations, and started driving.  
Dean sang (badly) along, and drummed on the steering wheel, Cas sat beside him, shaking his head, but he couldn't help smiling at Dean. Sam sat in the back, trying to block out Dean's awful singing, but he too had a smile plastered on his face. Dean was finally happy- and they were finally free.


End file.
